The Key to Victory
by sykilik101
Summary: Sometimes the key to victory is more shocking and enjoyable than you think. OneShot Pearlshipping


**Okay, so in actuality, this is a fic written for a contest on deviantART. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or anything related to it.

**Dedication:** Nobody special comes to mind for this specific fic.

* * *

The Key to Victory

* * *

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Typhlosion wins the match. The victory goes to Jake." The makeshift referee called, raising his arm toward the young trainer.

"Pikachu!" Ash quickly rushed to his best buddy's side, picking him up into his arms. "Pikachu, are you okay?"

The small electric mouse opened his eyes slowly, a regretful frown on his face. "Pi-ka." He fought his hardest, but had become too exhausted from fighting two consecutive Pokémon to keep going.

Ash stood with an almost inaudible groan, forcing a grin as his opponent approached him. "Awesome job, Jake. Your Typhlosion is really strong."

"Same to you, Ash. I thought I was done for when your Pikachu hit my Typhlosion with that Volt Tackle." Jake extended his hand, to which Ash accepted.

With a few parting words, Jake left to continue his own path, leaving Ash to turn his Pokémon over to Nurse Joy. As soon as they began their treatment, Ash headed to his room, letting out a regretful breath. As of late, he had been on an unfortunate losing streak, and try as he might, he couldn't focus. He tried sleeping more, thinking it was a lack of rest, but his success rate hadn't risen an inch. He tried looking for more weaknesses, but Brock soon informed him that he was thinking too much, and not taking enough action. Unfortunately, this led him to not plan out any tactics, which resulted in an even quicker defeat for him. His Pokémon all attempted to cheer him up, but to no avail.

Due to his lack of attention, he accidentally slammed into someone. He tumbled back, catching himself from falling flat on his bottom. "Sorry…huh?" He briskly took notice of who he collided with. "Oh, hey, Brock."

The older boy offered a greeting with a smile, before he eyed Ash curiously. "Is something bothering you, Ash? You haven't been yourself lately."

Ash ran his hand through his hair with a mellow sigh. "I dunno what's wrong with me, Brock. I can't win lately."

"If a trainer can't concentrate on a battle, his Pokémon will respond just the same. So maybe something's on your mind."

The younger boy shifted nervously. "I don't think anything is bugging me."

Brock held his chin, trying to think of a solution for the discouraged trainer. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a couple walk by, the girl cuddling his arm. He overheard her congratulate him on winning a battle, quickly followed by a kiss on the cheek. The sight sparked an amusing idea to tease Ash; perhaps the little joke would knock him out of his slump. "You know, Ash, all great trainers have a secret key to winning."

Ash's ears perked up, the idea of a secret technique taking a firm grip on his interest. "Really? What's that?"

Brock crossed his arms, pretending to be serious. "This is a Gym Leader secret, Ash. I'm trusting you to never tell anyone else."

"I won't tell anyone!" Ash smiled enthusiastically, his hands curled into fists.

Dramatically, Brock revealed the so-called "secret key to victory". "A kiss."

Brock's statement left Ash with a dumbfounded expression. "A…kiss?"

Brock nodded sagely. "Remember when you and Gary started out as trainers? He had all those women around him…" A serene, goofy expression melted Brock's face momentarily, before snapping out of his trance. "That's probably why he was so much better than you."

The last comment hit a nerve painfully hard, but Ash disregarded it. "I doubt kissing makes you a better trainer."

To Ash's surprise, Brock responded with a knowing grin. He raised his hand up, extending out his index finger. "Remember when we were in Alto Mare?"

Ash glanced up thoughtfully as he recalled the trip there. He had met Latias and Latios. He'd helped get the Soul Dew from the two Team Rocket members. And before they had left…a small blush warmed his cheeks. "W-well, that was a long time ago! I was a good trainer way before then!"

Unfortunately for him, Brock's smirk remained. "Tracey told me about that time when the weather around the world was going crazy, and how you met a girl there, too. You were still in the Orange Islands at the time."

This particular memory returned to Ash's mind much faster, as his blush grew slightly. As absurd as the idea sounded, Ash was gullible enough to start believing it. "So…kissing really makes trainers better?"

Brock held back a snicker, proud of his accomplishment of fooling Ash. "Definitely. But it has to be with a girl you know."

Despite Brock's "logic", Ash wasn't fully convinced. "But I thought you only kissed people you liked."

Brock faltered, not expecting Ash to retort so suddenly, and with such a solid comeback at that. Feeling the pressure of Ash's inquisitive gaze, he quickly thought of another response. "Well, I mean, yeah, that's true…but you DO like Dawn after all, right?"

A tender redness warmed Ash's cheeks. "No, not like THAT!"

Despite feeling unconfident about his next maneuver, Brock faked a sly grin. "Of course you do, Ash. You've shown all the signs of a boy being attracted to a girl."

Ash blinked. "I…have?"

The momentum had swayed in Brock's favor, and he knew it. Time to go on the offensive once more. He began with a nod. "Think about it. Haven't you noticed how much you encourage her?"

The young trainer raised a questionable eyebrow. "But she's my friend. Of course I'm gonna encourage her."

"I'm your friend, too, right?"

"You bet." Ash grinned joyfully.

That smile of respect always appeared when talk of his friends arose, and while Brock was tempted to be flattered, he couldn't lose focus. He knew he was taking a risk with this next question, but if it worked, the payoff would be enormous. "Well, when's the last time you've cheered me on?"

A stumped expression overtook Ash's face, as he could only respond in one way. "Uh…"

"Look, Ash…" Brock started, beginning before Ash could respond. "I don't think you've noticed it yet, but you treat Dawn better than most people treat their friends. I could be wrong, but I really think you have a thing for her."

Bashfully, Ash smiled, scratching his cheek with his finger. "You really think so?"

At this point, holding back a snicker was becoming quite difficult for the breeder, but Ash needed just another small push. "I know so! Now go seize victory!"

Ash's face lit up, moralized by Brock's declaration. "Alright!" Brimming with determination, Ash sprinted down the hall. Grinning amusedly, Brock crossed his arms as the boy entered Dawn's room, her voice becoming very audible, very quickly.

"Ash, what are you-mmph!"

Mission accomplished. Brock gave himself a mental pat on the back as he headed for the lobby, a certain pink-haired nurse quickly flooding his thoughts.

Back in the room, after finally realizing what has happening, Dawn's eyes were widened, feeling herself shivering. Her throat tightened, and she felt like jumping and shouting at the top of her lungs. Of course, she'd need oxygen for that, and at the moment, it was hard enough to breathe, let alone say a word. Ash was so close, having unintentionally pinned her between his body and the wall. Her eyes shook, palms flat on the wall as the thought finally clicked to her: Ash was KISSING her! Well…it was more him just pushing his lips on hers, but the feather-light feeling coursing through her wasn't paying attention. She felt her knees wobbling, as if they would buckle and collapse at a moment's notice. Her mind was racing too quickly to make out any coherent thoughts, but her instincts were telling her something quite clearly.

"_Kiss him back."_

If she'd had free access of her mouth, she would have taken a deep breath. Her heart pounded in her ears as she slowly, blissfully, closed her eyes. Gently, she nudged her lips, slowly returning the affection.

Abruptly, Ash jerked back, surprise and confusion etched onto his face. The same was reflected in Dawn's eyes, panting as her gaze locked with his. Her lips were still quivering, the warmth of his kiss still fresh.

The room was silent as the two allowed themselves to register exactly what happened. Ash was completely clueless as to why Dawn had done what she did so suddenly and why it had sent a small chill down his back. He was smart enough to know she had kissed him back; he at least knew _that_ much. Dawn, meanwhile, was trying to figure out why Ash had unexpectedly flinched back. There was only one reason she could think of that Ash would kiss her, and it was making her blush considerably.

Less shocked at the situation, Ash was the first to speak up. "Dawn, why did you…?"

"ME? Why did YOU do that?" The girl was snapped out of her bliss momentarily, exasperated at Ash's question. Just as quickly, however, her mind returned to the state of euphoria, her cheeks burning brightly.

"Er, well…" The answer should've been obvious and easy to say: Brock's advice. Strangely, the words wouldn't come out, as Ash was mentally occupied with an unidentifiable feeling building inside him. He'd never felt anything like it before, but it felt…nice. Like a mixture of joy, excitement, confidence, and refreshment. Slowly, he began to smile. _"Maybe_ this_ is what Brock was talking about."_

Having managed to calm herself down to a controllable level, Dawn was perplexed at the sudden grin Ash wore. Nevertheless, she had questions and wanted answers. "Ash, you better start talking! What's the big idea?" Her fists attached themselves to her hips irritably.

Ash's gaze slid to the walls, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as his focus on the feeling dwindled enough to explain himself. "Well, it was mostly Brock's big idea. He told me kissing helps a trainer battle better, and-" For a split moment, his gaze met hers. Instantly, he cowered backwards so abruptly, he stumbled and fell flat on his bottom.

Dawn's glare could've put any Mean Look attack to shame. Slowly, she advanced on him, forcing Ash to retreat as quickly as his feet would push him. His heart leapt in terror when his back hit the wall. "Ash, are you crazy? HOW could a kiss make you a better trainer?"

Realizing Dawn was about to lay one on him rather painfully, he shielded his face, closing his eyes and shouting the only thing that came to mind. "I don't know, but it worked!"

Seconds passed. The assault never came.

Summoning his courage, he fearfully opened an eye. The anger on Dawn's face had melted away, replaced by wonder. She only stared at him wordlessly. Still in shock, he didn't dare move a muscle, choosing to wait for her to break the silence.

Eventually, she did, slowly and softly. "What do you mean, it worked?"

Taking short, rapid breaths, Ash thought about what to say, choosing his words very carefully. "Well…when I'm in a battle, I really need to focus and be relaxed. I also need to be confident. And…when I…kissed you…" Try as he might, Ash couldn't pushed back the warmth in his cheeks. "I felt those things. I don't know how. It was really weird, but…it felt pretty good." He used one finger to scratch his cheek meekly. "To be honest, I even felt like I could beat the Elite Four."

Dawn didn't fight the smile that tugged at her lips. Squatting down in front of him, she placed her hands on her knees and looked at him with a smile. "Did he say anything else?"

Feeling his blush growing swiftly, Ash blinked twice, nodding dumbly. Dawn just smiled wider, prodding for Ash to talk. A trickle of sweat ran down his neck as he took a deep breath. "He also told me that…he thinks I…like you…"

The blue-eyed beauty bit her lip, grinning giddily. If this was headed in the direction she thought it was, then just maybe… "Well…do you?"

Ash closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. The situation was making him extremely nervous. "I…think so."

Dawn grew a sympathetic look, standing to her feet. "Well…I can help you figure out for sure."

"Really?" Ash looked up at her, looking mildly surprised.

The girl nodded, extending her hand to him. Grinning, Ash took it, allowing her to help him to his feet. Her hold on his hand remained, as she swallowed what felt like a huge lump in her throat. "Um…when you hold my hand…do you like it?"

Ash's gaze dropped to where their hands embraced. Hers was a bit smaller than his, something he hadn't noticed. He couldn't feel her skin through his fingerless glove, but her small fingers slowly caressed his. It didn't come off as something extremely special, and yet, the action made his heart flutter. "Yeah."

Dawn smiled lightly, slowly releasing her hold on his hand. She stood for a moment, slightly bowing her head and fighting to gather her nerves. Ash was clueless as to what she'd do next. After a few moments, she took one step towards him and hugged him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "How about this?"

Ash's face lit up brightly, his arms hovering in the air momentarily. Recollecting his wits, he shyly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Dawn used the opportunity to nestle her face into his neck. Ash knew she could feel his pounding heart, because he felt hers beating just as hard. It was an intimacy he was unaccustomed to, and yet it felt serene. He nuzzled his cheek against hers, finding a new pleasure in the smoothness of her skin. "This feels really nice."

Dawn giggled. "Well, there's one more thing left to make sure." She moved her head back to look him in the eyes.

"What's that?" Ash questioned.

Dawn released another light laugh, baffling the boy. He wasn't quite sure of where she was going with this. "Close your eyes." The command was soft and sudden, and Ash blinked a few times in confusion before doing so. "Open your mouth, just a little." Ash was most definitely stumped at the situation, but nonetheless followed her orders once more. He felt silly, standing there with his eyes closed and his lips parted. For a few seconds, nothing happened. He was starting to think she was up to something when suddenly, something soft gently brushed against his mouth.

A split second was all the time Ash needed to comprehend that she was kissing him. The familiar feeling from before rose from his gut, shooting through his veins. And just like before, she nudged his lips with hers. It took him a moment to realize she wanted him to do the same. The mental image of their mouths pressing around each other was more than silly, but he inwardly shrugged, going along with it. It felt awkward at first, as their lips would sometimes nudge at the same time, then at different times. Yet, quite quickly, he seemed to know exactly what to do, and as the kiss progressed, it began to feel much more natural. It was warm and soft, and if not for her arms ensnaring his neck, he had the sudden impression that he'd fly away.

With a tiny smacking noise, they finally parted with one last lingering kiss. Dawn's voice abandoned her as she admired Ash in a new light. She eyed the soft features of his face, the gentle tan he wore from their constant travels. She withheld her urge to caress his cheeks, wondering if the elements had changed how they felt. She gazed into his eyes once more, captivated by the tone of brown in them. She gulped, shaking away her nerves to speak. "So…did you, um…like that?"

"A lot." Ash nodded, instantly sure of his answer. He'd definitely liked that. So much so, in fact, that a craving for another taste of her lips was growing. His eyes locked onto them, a sudden admiration for their glossy pink hue tugging at his chest. He had no idea where all these sudden feelings were coming from, but they were all screaming at him to kiss her once more. But for a reason he wasn't able to decipher, he felt…scared. He'd held no fear moments ago when he'd first entered the room and performed the action. But now, he was unconsciously biting the inside of his bottom lip to stop it from shivering.

Dawn felt the same as well, but fortunately, she felt meek rather than scared. It felt like a dream. But no, it couldn't be. Not even in her dreams had a kiss ever elicited so much pressure in her chest, nor had she ever felt a blush sear across her face from ear to ear as it currently did. She faintly licked her lips, already feeling the desire burn up once again. The kiss had been so…she couldn't even describe it. It was sweet, but not candy sweet. His scent from up close was brisk and tantalizing, and it took all of her willpower to stop herself from planting another one on him.

Sadly, her resolve was crumbling away rapidly, her urges pushing her to speak. "S-so…what are you thinking now?"

Her voice reverberated in his head, focusing his mind enough to say something. Unfortunately, his response wasn't thought out in the least. "Kissing you."

Dawn's eyes widened slightly, before she smirked, her hands on her waist as she leaned forward. "Really?"

"Eh…!" Ash quickly grasped what he'd said, mumbling apologies and excuses incoherently.

Dawn laughed. "Ash, you're supposed to kiss people you like." She said with a hopeful blush.

"And I _do_ like you." A chord of exasperation rung in Ash's voice, before he realized he'd once again spoken without thinking. His face burned brightly, slapping his hand to his mouth.

Dawn's blush grew in response, her heart skipping a few beats at hearing those words escape Ash's mouth. "Really?" She inched closer to him with a flattered smile.

Ash frowned dumbly, looking anywhere but at her. He was nervous, and she knew it. Despite this, the excitement of having heard Ash say those words…losing control, Dawn pulled him into another hug, her eyes closed and joined with a giant grin. It took a few seconds, but she eventually felt Ash's hands land on her back. The moment was serene, and she couldn't tell if her heart was beating softly and quickly, or hard and slowly. She felt elated, and in that instant, courage and boldness coursed through her veins. Slowly, she moved her lips to his ear, whispering something.

In a way, she wasn't surprised when Ash jolted backwards, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He was blushing, unable to do anything but stare at her. Her hands clasped in front of her waist, her head slightly down but her gaze meeting his. She smiled cutely, her cheeks painted in pink. "Dawn…what do you…?"

Before he could finish, Dawn began ushering him towards the door. "Well, Ash, I'm glad we had this talk, but I want some privacy now."

"But- wait- I-" Without letting him continue, Dawn escorted him out the door, immediately closing it behind her.

With a sigh, she leaned against it, letting what had just transpired swirl through her mind. She smiled. _"I finally told him…"_

- - - - -

"Really, Ash. Four battles in a row?"

Through the video phone, Ash grinned proudly at Professor Oak, who looked equally pleased at the boy's success. "Yeah, it's been awesome, Professor Oak. Right, Pikachu?" Ash turned to his little buddy on his shoulder.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu cheered excitedly.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that, Ash. Did you find some sort of secret to winning?" Professor Oak inquired.

Thankfully, Ash's blush was light enough to go unnoticed. "Sort of."

"Ash! Let's get going!" Standing at the entrance of the Pokémon Center, Brock called out to him.

"Coming!" Ash replied before turning back to Oak. "Sorry, professor, I'm about to leave right now."

"Be sure to take care of yourself, Ash. And good luck on your journey." The two exchanged smiles as Ash hung the phone up. Quickly, he headed for the door, where Brock was waiting.

"You ready?" The breeder asked. The younger of the two nodded, and together they walked out the door. As they headed to the dirt path where Dawn was waiting, Brock smiled at Ash. "So four battles, Ash. Been doing any special training?"

Ash pursed his lips humbly, before responding with a sheepish smirk. "Well, I found my key to victory, remember?"

Brock arched an eyebrow, before realization dawned on him. "Wait, you don't actually mean…" Before he could finish, Ash, grinning, walked over to Dawn, where the two demonstrated to him what Ash had meant. Brock planted his palm on the side of his head, wearing a cheeky smile.

A kiss being the key to victory. Who knew?

**xxxxx**

It was just supposed to be a small, sweet fic. Nothin' major. Hope you liked it!


End file.
